


Hiding People

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just be yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding People

I dislike people

That try to hide who they are

It only hurts them

From the inside and out

Stop hiding and be yourself


End file.
